May the Truth be Revealed
by solar-sun
Summary: What happens when Raye gets mysterous packages through the mall that all have two things in common, fire and birds. Dariens Dreams seem cryptic and trying to tell him something. And what is up with the brotch that appears in one of the packages? A few
1. Prologe

Disclamer: Sailor Moon and all associated charators with it are not mine  
  
  
Raye looked at the fire. She, the scout of fire, knew much but somethings where beyond her memory,locked in a spot in Luna and Artemis's mind. With Queen Beral, somethings would only bring pain now with the truth revealed. But Raye's truth was differnt then the other scouts, excluding the outers and Serena, she could find out eventully the truth, even though she knew nothing about it. Some other truths where also beyond Luna and Artemis but I guess this is what the story is about.  
  
May the truth be revealed 


	2. A Friend

A little red dressed, black haired girl ran down the halls of the great palace. She giggled like little girls do when they are having fun. The Queen stepped out of a room causing the little girl to smash right into the side of her dress. Her head turned to see her daughter lieing on the floor.  
"Now my little firefly," She said picking her up. "Tell me the rules of the halls." Between sobs the little girl stumbled out,  
"No running, no drawing on the walls, always be polite to passerbyers."  
"Now did you?" The queen said. Her blue eyes stared at her daughter.  
"No mommy, I did not." She said. "But. . .I. . .I had a reason."  
"And what is that dear?" The queen asked.  
"Your friend is here." The little girl said. The queen looked up to see a bunch of people coming down the halls. "Mommy, am I in trouble?"  
"No dear, not this time but if I ever catch you running down the halls again, you will be punished." She smiled at the new comers.  
"Hello Queen Sandra," The lady said bowing a little. The queen nodded.  
"How is Lady Leandra?" She asked.  
"Just find but how is little princess Raye?" The woman looked down at the girl who was semi hidding in her mothers dress. "Because I brought someone. . ." She turned her head and a blond haired boy came from behind her back. "Princess Raye, this is my son Jeadite. . ." 


	3. The Brotch

Her violet eyes looked down at the package that layed in her hands. "Another one?" She voiced to herself. For the past week and a half she had been getting gifts through the mail by someeone anyonumous. This had worried her because she confermed that they wern't from Chad. She had opened a few but left some unopened. What she had gotten where a set of candle holders with birds as the base, anew robe, and a red statue of a phonex. The phonex was expensive, she knew it and it bothered her that and it bothered her that someone would spend that much on one person so she left the others unopened.  
"Hey Raye," It was Serena. The young princess had grown up a lot these past few years. School was almost out for all of of them and Serena would take her place soon.  
"What are you doing?" Raye said setting the box down and looked up at her.  
"Wondering what you where doing. Lita is at her cooking camp, Amy is gone, as you know, to America, and Mina went back to Great Britian for a little bit." She said. "Yo're the only one who's not busy." She then noticed the box. "What's that?"  
"O this, a box." Raye said. She sounded annoyed. Serena grabbed it and read the address.  
"Why don't you open it?" She asked waving the box around. Raye grabbed it quickly and looked up at her.  
"Because, because I don't want to." Raue said fermly putting the box down.  
"Then I will!" Serena ripped into the box. A brown bag came out. She opened it and what dropped into Serena's hands shocked Raye. A brotch, with a ruby phonex on the front. A letter fell out of the torn bag. Raye picked it up.  
"I know something you don't" She read outload to Serena. Seena stared in awe at the jewery. As she moved it back and forth the fire light shined upon it causing it to get an almost dancing feeling to it.  
"It's beautiful." Serena responded. "If your not going. . ." She didn't finish the sentence, Raye snatched up the brotch from Serena's hands. Her violet eyes gazed upon the jewery. Some familarity washed over her as she stared at the trinket. "Do you know who sent it?"  
"No," Raye replied. "I don't. I have a feeling there from the same person though."  
"There? There is more then one of these?!" She asked clueless. An agrevated sigh came from Raye's lips as she took Serena into her room and showed her the boxes and the trinkets from the unknown person. "Why haven't you opened them all?"  
"Because wht if this is a phyco killer or something?" Raue said. "I don't want to die early because of bad mail." Raye shoved the brotch in a drawer beside her bed. "You can open them if you like."  
Serena's face lit up.  
"Really?"  
"Go for it." Raye replied.  
  
authors note: The second chapter was in the past. Just to warn you, it goes back and forth between present and past the entire story. Somethings are explaned better in the past then you can see their reaction in the present. It should be easy to tell though. More chapters will be up. I'm sorry I didn't get to Dariens part, you'll get a taste of it in the fifth chapter coming up shortly. Please review now, if you could. 


	4. Presents

Here it is, sorry for the long delay but I've began typing again on it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Queen Sandra looked down from her thrown to see her daughter playing in the middle of the room. She leaned on the side of the chair sighing and staring out the window to see a certian stgar twinkle in the night sky.  
"Mommy!" The little girl came up and jumped on the queens lap. "When's Jed coming back?"  
"Who?"  
"Jed or Je. . .Je. . .Jedat. . ."  
"You mean Jeadite." She said brushing the little princesses hair back. The little girl looked up at her mother, The violet eyes distracted her. They where her husbands. She missed him so.  
"I've got a surprise fro my little firefly." She set the little girl down. "Leandra and her son are coming to live here till her son has to leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because he has to protect someone. . ."  
"Someone special?" She cherped.  
"Yes, dear, someone special, very special. Just like you." She tickled her daughter. "Now run and get ready for bed, but don't run." She nodded happily and left her company for the moment. "A family isn't sappose to be like this, " She sighed eventully following her daughters path down the hall.  
  
**********************  
  
Raye watched all the presents come into view. There was a necklace, a dress, a ruby colored brush set, an insents burner, and a framed phonex picture.  
"Who is he and does he have a brother?" Serena exclamed. Raye picked up the dress. It was beautiful. She set it down then.  
"I don't like it." Raye said. "It must cost a fortune. Who would send this to someone that doesn't know them?" Sitting on her bed she let out a sigh of frustration. "I'd send them back if I knew who it was." Serena came next to her.  
"Just enjoy it Raye. Darien could never afford to do this to me and I'm sure the others would be happy to have this happen to them. " She picked up the mirror that came with the brush set. The handle had a phonex etched on it. "Wow, everything now that I think about it has a phonex, a bird theme, or a fire theme on it."  
"Ya." Raye said.  
"The phonex was the fire bird, right?" She asked.  
"Ya, it was a fire bird. I know the story." She seemed almost annoyed.  
"Well whoever it is knows your spirit." Serema said. "How many men could do that?"  
"Not many." Raye sighed. "So how do I make contact?" Serena jumped up and down. This was going to be fun.  
"Ok, let's see. Tomorrow if there is a package, call me ok?"  
"Serena." She growled. "I want these to stop. That's why I want to meet him."  
"Sure, sure. Ok the plan is. . ."  
  
************************  
  
It was a few years later  
Princess Raye ran down the hallways, she was looking for Jed. He told her he had something to tell her. She turned the corner to see him standing there.  
"Hey Jed, you said you needed to tell me something?" She stopped infront of him noticing he had something behind his back.  
"Ya, I made it yesterday." He pulled it out. She squeeled. It was a little box. She hugged him taking the box.  
"Thanks Jed."  
"Anything for the firefly." He said. She grew angry setting the box on a hallway table.  
"I hate that!" She yelled. "My mother is the only one who is allowed to call me that." He ran a little down the hallway.  
"Hey firefly, want to head to the canals?"  
"Don't call me that!" She screamed running after him who was running toward the canals. Leandra looked at Sandra on the balcony over looking the vast area.  
"Are you sure it's ok for them to go there?" Leandra asked. Sandra nodded.  
"The guards will watch them." She said turning. "I want to thank you again for staying with us."  
"Sandra you know I should be the one thanking you." Leandra said. "And stop bring it up. It's been a few years since we first showed up."  
"True." Sandra said. "But with Raye's older brother gone with her father it get's lonely for her here. Their always busy tooo so they never come around." They both sat down at the table. Leandra picked up some tea.  
"A messanger came by today, Sandra. The king of Earth is coming for a visit." She said. A smile adorned Sandra's face.  
"Good." She said. Her head glanced out the balcony. "Raye should be pleased."  
  
**************************  
  
Raye walked out to the mall box and pulled out the mail. There was no box. She sighed a breath of relief at the unexpected sigh when. . .  
"Miss Hino?" A voice said behind her. She turned to see a man standing there in a UPS suit.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you sign here." He said. She did as she was told. "Now where do you want it?"  
"Want what?"  
"The bird bath." A forklift came from behind him.  
"I didn't pay. . ."  
"It's ok, it's all payed for, even the labor." She with a shocked face pointed toward the bird sancuary behind the temple. They put it there, opened it, and installed it. She was shocked seeing the running fountain/birdbath and picked up the phone.  
"Serena. . ." She said when someone picked up the other end.  
"No this is Darien." A male voice answered.  
"Sorry wrong number." She said and was about to hang up but for some reason she couldn't. "Hey Darien, grab Serena and come over here."  
"Ok, would you mind telling me what's up?"   
"Just wanted to show you my new bird bath."  
  
  
  
  
Ok, there it is, I made it a little longer then the first three to compinsate for the lack of writing on my part. Keep checking in, I'll keep writing more. Please review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	5. Letters and Birthdays

Ok, here is another chapter to it. This one's going to be a little longer then the past four. So enjoy  
  
Chapter 5: Letters and Birthdays  
  
The little boy, not much older then Jeadite, walked down the hallway. He stopped though infront of him, a short distance, stood the little black haired princess of Mars.  
"Raye. . ." He spoke.   
"Mom said you would come, and you did." The little girl jumed up and down clapping.  
"Ya, I guess." He rubbed his head. "Where's Jeadite?" Her face turned to a frown.  
"He's my best friend, you can't steal him away now." She said stomping her foot.  
"Na, you can have him as a best friend."  
"Good, because he's not yours." That's when Jeadite's head popped out of a doorway.  
"Darien!" He exclaimed. Dariend ran to him. "Long time, no see." The two boys began to talk not aware of the evil stare from the girl down the hallway. "In a few days I'll be joining you, right?"  
"Ya, I can't wait!" Darien said. "We'll get to learn how to wuse powers and fight bad guys." Jeadite nodded.  
"Ya."  
"But your mother told. . ." Raye's meak voice trailed off. She ran down the hallway crying. Jeadite turned to see her run along with Darien.  
"Maybe we should explain."  
"Ya," Dariend said.  
  
***************************  
  
"O my goodness, it's gorgues!" Serena gasped. Before her stood a redish foutain/birdbath with a giant phonex "spitting" out water that was lit by a red light. Darien looked at the fountain closer.   
"You could never buy this this way. It's custom made." Raye stood nervously in the doorway.  
"Ya, I know." Raye said. "I wish the others where here. They could help me with this." Stepping outside she noticed an engraving. "To the fire sprited one who had my heart before this life time." She read outloud. Serena stared blankely at it.  
"Could they know?" Serena said.  
"It could be just an expression." Darien said. "Just a normal one."  
"But considering we all had past lives, it's not normal." Raye said. She encircled the fountain. "Yesterday I got a letter with my gift saying they knew something I didn't."  
"I'll bring Luna over, just a minute, I'll run home and get her. If someone knew, it would be her." Raye nodded as Serena left.  
Dariend stared blankely at the fire scout.  
"Raye I have a favor to ask you." He broke the silence. Raye turned.  
"Anything, just ask."  
"See I've been having these weird dreams and I want to know what they mean."  
"Ya sure," She smiled. She smiled. 'Something to take my mind from these gifts.'  
  
***************************  
  
He could remember now. It drove him crazy though. He gazed at the young beauty across the street staring at her gift. She held so many secrets and yet knew none of them. Why would they torment her so? "She'll know eventully." He said to himself. "They can't keep the truth from her." He turned and left the street.  
  
***************************  
  
"Firefly. . ." Jeadite's voice said. Little Raye looked up wiping the tears away. "You knew one day this would come. I'm almost 12 and your 10. I have to go soon."  
"I know Jed, but your my best friend and really my only friend." An anrey stare came from Darien. "Your a friend too Darien, but you and I are different." She looked back up at Jed's blue eyes. "You'll write, right?"  
"Everyday."  
"Will I ever see you again?" Raye asked.  
"You're a princess, I protect the prince here, of course I'll see you again." He said. He took a tissue and held it toward her. "Friends forever, firefly?"  
"If you don't stop calling me that you won't live to see 12." She said. He knew she didn't care if he called her that but it was a joke of theirs since they met. "Ya, friends forever." She hugged him. "And Darien. . ."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Let's head to the canyon." She said. "It's not fair, Mother wants us to go." He nodded and Jed smiled at the two. The three some headed out to the canyon.  
  
***************************  
  
Darien shot up again, sweating.  
"What's wrong with me?" He told himself feeling his forehead. That crazy dream again had haunted him. It was a phonex. A dancing phonex, like the ones Raye had been getting. Then a happy family developed in the burning breast of the bird. That's when the burning began. The horrible burning. He hadn't gotten much sleep because of them. He thought they would just go away but never did. Once he got back to sleep the phonex would appear but then would twirl around a baby. This baby was wrapped in pink garmets which he concluded it was a girl. The baby would reach, her hands out to him but flames cut them from touching him.  
He fell back in his bed. So many things clouded his mind now. How could he sleep? Raye was about to turn 18. Serena wanted him to go with her to pick out a gift for the young priestes but he was in no condition to go anywhere. He could get sick easily because of the lack of sleep he had.  
The moon shown in from the curtans, it was about full tonight. In a few days, actully on Raye's birthday, it would be full and Mars would be in aline with it. That struck him as odd when he read it in the newspaper. Darien turned over and looked at his clock. "2:30." He whispered turning back to the other side. He was afraid to go back to sleep but he had no choice. He had to go shopping tomorrow after school with Serena. There was on way out of it unless he wanted her to be angry at him for some time. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
***************************  
  
As Raye grew older their letters became more frequent. It was the pain they indured because they missed eachother.  
  
"Dear Jed,  
Tomorrow is my 12 birthday and I found out something great. In two days I will be going to the moon! I'll beable to see Earth from it everyday. It'll be like I'm your next door neighbor! I can't wait. Mom's all sad and your mother says hi. But I'm a guardian to a princess on the moon. Once I get my power's down I'll vist you more often and crazy Darien too. Say hi to him for me. I would write him but I hardly havetime to write you.  
  
Always with Love  
  
Raye"  
  
He got it that day (Mail carries fast between royalty). Jed sat at the dinner table. In front was the king eyeing him with Darien at one side. The other guardians Kunzite, Nephlite, and Zoisite sat around him.  
"So how's Raye?" The king asked.  
"She's fine, sir." Jeadite said. "It's her birthday tomorrow." A snicker broke out from around him. "What?" He asked. No answer was given till the king left.  
"Jeadite, how many letters do you two send?" Neplite asked.  
"It's just we haven't seen each other for two years." Jeadite explained.  
"Raye's your girlfriend." Zoisite blurted out witht he other's besides Darien agreeing. Jeadite got up angry.  
"I don't care what you guys think, she's my best friend and nothing more." He started off toward his room. Darien got up eyeing them angrly.  
"You do know who you're speaking about, right?" He asked. The others smiled's where wiped from their faces.  
"Yes Darien." They said.  
"Then I saggest you stop it." He left out the door his father left through. The three still sat there snickering.  
  
Jed angry stomped to his room clutch the little letter. He shut the door and flung himself on his bed. Somethings where just horrible to endure.  
  
***************************  
  
Luna wanted to sneak out. Serena was going to corner her, she knew it. Why did this have to come up now?  
"Luna," Her voice rang as she walked into the room. She wanted to jump out the window. Maybe she could. . . "Luna!" Her voice was more sturn. Sighing she turned to the princess.  
"Yes Serena." She asked. Serena read her like a book.  
"You where trying to leave. What is that bad you can't trust Raye or I with it? What's the explaination?"  
"Serena. . ." Luna began. "Somethings just don't fit in this time or place, to much pain will be brought out by bringing the bats out of the closet." Serena sat beside her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Luna did not want to bring this up. "What's so horrible that you can't say?" Luna sighed.  
"It has to do with the Silver Millinum and Queen Beral. If that wasn't hard enough on us." Luna jumped down on the floor. "It really doesn't have anything to do with you." Serena looked at her cat.  
"Then what does it have to do with?"  
"The other girls, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye but not so much Raye."  
  
***************************  
  
Raye ran down the new halls. Everything was so large and beautiful. That's when she bumped into her. She had the oddest hair in the worlds.  
"Sorry." Raye said. "I was just to excited." She looked up and round at the new surroundings.  
"That's ok." The cheerful voice said. "You must be Princess Raye. . ." She turned and faced the strange haired girl.  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
"Just a guess." The girl said. "I'm Princess Serena."  
"You're the one I'm here to protect?" Raye said. The princess nodded.  
"Ya, I am. My mother is overly protectivee." Serena said. "But let's join the others. There out in the garden getting aquanted." Raye folled her. Such strang hair.  
"Hey Princess. . ."  
"Call me Serena." Serena said. "Everybody else does or will." Raye nodded at the girl who wasn't much younger then her. "So what's it like on Mars?"  
"It's beautiful." Raye said. "The canals are large and big ships pass through them. Then there's the canyon. . ." She wasn't able to finish the sentence though because the doors opened to a giant garden.  
There in the garden was three girls talking and chatting away. All the girls smiled and waved at Serena. That's when a servent came holding a letter. He stopped at Raye's side and stood there.  
"Princess." He said. "You have a letter." She picked it up and the servent bowed and left. Raye opened it to see Jeadite's handwritting.  
  
"Dear Firefly,  
Hope I get the mailing address right. Happy Birthday even though it's a day late. Not much here. The training is intense. I hurt my shoulder yesterday but overall it's been a great few days. Hopefully see you soon, neighbor. Darien says hi and he says he'll write you too.  
  
Love always  
  
Jed"  
  
Raye smiled looking up to see nobody but instead everyone was around her bunching reading it.  
"Hey!" She said with a scowl. The girls rushed away giggling. Serena sat down at the edge of the fountain that sat in the middle of the garden.  
"Firefly?" The blond with a bow asked.  
"It's a name my mother called me and Jed just adopted it." Raye said putting the letter in her pocket. Serena looked around at the girls.  
"I'm Serena, if you haven't guessed."  
"I'm Mina." The one from before spoke with the bow.  
"I'm Lita." A brown haired one said. The blue haired girl looked up from her book.  
"I'm Amy." Serena pointed at all of them.  
"Princess of Venu, of Jupitor, of Mercury, and this is Raye, Princess of Mars." They all hugged and such. "You are here to guard me." She stated. "But your really here to become my friends."  
The girls all where smiling. "So," Serena got up. "Let's go have some fun."  
  
Training sessions on the moon where tough. But as hard as it was the girls still grew in power, spirit, mind, and strenghth. Each scout, that's what they where called when transformed, went and did a specialized training program. Raye had spirit training, Amy academic training, Lita had endurence training, Mina had compassion training, and Serena had leadership training. They picked them by either their strenghths now or thier families strenths in the area.  
It was in a week Raye's 18 birthday. It had been 6 years since she last saw Jeadite.  
  
"Dear Jed,  
  
The only thing in the universe I would want the most is to see you and Darien for my birthday. Training has been tough. My mother andyours is coming to the ball the Queen is throwing for me on my birthday. I h ope father comes too. I haven't seen him for a while either. I'll see you soon, hopefully.  
  
Love always  
  
Raye"  
  
Jeadite had just completed the exersises for the day. He had finally gotten the time to read the letter. Darien had read his letter before him butr he was the prince, he could. Darien walked in the room after he got done reading Raye's letter. A smile was painted on his face.  
"What?" Jeadite asked. Darien threw down a letter that had the royal Earth insigna on it. Jed picked it up. As he read it, his face started to beam.  
"Are you sereous?"  
"My father said we are to leave tomorrow, all of us." Darien was being hugged to death by Jeadite. "We'll be there mainly for traing and such but we'll be there for three months." Jeadite looked around.  
"I got to get packing!" He said.  
"Let's let the servents do that." Darien said. "But we got to inform the others about this." Jeadite nodded and they left the room.  
  
The Queen had called a special meeting that day. Serena and Raye walked down the halls together. Lately they had become good friends.  
". . .And we pushed him. . ." Raye's voice was herd saying. Serena laughed at it entering the thrown room. The Queen's face was upon them as they walked in. She then turned to the others.  
"I have just been informed that the Earth prince and his guards will be joining us for the celebration next week but are coming tomorrow." Excitment went through the girls. "Now we must be formal tomorrow so once they come an announcement will ring through the palace. You must join up here for the formal ceramony." Raye's hand went up. The Queen turned to her.  
"Yes Raye?"   
"Will the king be there?" She asked. The Queen shook her head in no.  
"There have been some attacks on villages on Earth. The king must stay and help fight." Raye nodded looking at Serena.  
  
  
  
  
Finally, typing is done for now. I hope you like where this is going. Please review before you leave and as always thanks for reading. 


	6. More Gifts

Well here it is! Duh da da! The next chapter in May the Truth be revealed. I want to finish this story so I decided I would go from my head from now on (I have this story hand written down somewere and that was making it impossible to add on). On to the next chapter...   
  
His blue eyes gazed upon the newspaper once more. The headline read   
Sailor Scouts defeat unknown evil  
He had been mixed up in such headlines before but not as a alie but instead a bad guy. "Mr. Stone." His secritary said opening the door. "Your shipment has come in." He nodded standing up and heading out the door she had just opened. Infront of him was a box labled ruby phoenix hall mirror. A smile drew out across his strong and sturn face.   
"Send it to the address again." Was all he muttered heading back into the office. She would like this one as well. He knew all about his firefly, ever since he had regained his past memories all he wanted was the one thing that was nearly impossible to get.  
  
His one true love  
  
Picking up the phone he gazed down at another gift he had planned to purchuse for the firery priestiss. Pressing the number to order it.  
  
************************************  
  
Princess Raye stood happily and very figity waiting for Darien and Jeadite to arrive at the moon. It had been a while since she had seen both of them.   
"Calm down." Serena said with a smile hugging her friend. "They'll get here in plenty of time." Raye nodded.  
"But its been so long." She said. "What if he's forgotten what I look like." Serena just laughed lightly at her friends comment.   
"You've been friends for years. There is no way he could possibly forget." Serena reassured the princess of Mars. Raye nodded finally in agreement to what Serena was saying.   
"Thanks Princess." She said. Serena just nodded and waited beside her. Lita, Mina, and Amy were being told what to do since it was Rayes day in the spotlight.  
Jeadite saw the moon coming into view finally. Darien was beside him holding a gift in his arms from his father and him to the princess. Jeadite wouldn't keep his eyes away from the sight of the moon for more then a moment.   
"Come on Jeadite." Darien said laughing. "We are almost there, staring at it isn't going to make it come sooner." Jeadite nodded but still looked at the gray spere in his sights.   
"She was so close yet so far away Darien. I know you two are close and all but like I grew up with Raye." Darien nodded just chuckling.  
"What did you get her?" Darien asked looking over at the bag he had at his side, a frilly red present wrapped in it peaking out from the top.   
"You'll see." Jeadite said moving it from the prince's sight. Darien just laughed.   
"You know Jeadite, it would be funny, even hilarious if you and her hooked up now since she is quit older and you haven't seen eachother in a while." Jeadite turned frowing at him.   
"You of all people would say that, wouldn't you." Jeadite sadi sounding offended. Darien just chuckled once more placing a hand on his friends shoulder.   
"I'm kidding Jed." He said. "Besides, if you ever hurt hurt, I'll kill you.. Who needs four guardians anyway." Darien just smiled. That comment sounded joking but Jeadite knew that it was only a half joke. He nodded returning to the stare he held upon the moon.  
  
*************************************  
  
Turning to her room Raye looked at all the gifts that were given to her.   
"Why is someone doing this?!" She exclamed to herself. It seemed very creepy in her mind that a guy would spend this much money on someone without even saying who they were to them. Though in her kimno in the secret pocket was the brotch that came in one of the packages. It held an air of mystory around it that wouldn't let her put it away like all the other gifts that had been given to her. Sure it was nearing her 18th birthday in a few days but she never expected anyone to pay more then twenty dollars on a gift for her. All of the items that had been sent seemed to be more then a thousand dollars, she could only imagin how much the bird bath had cost. Though with the new bird bath the birds came and played which kept the people there longer as they spoke of how beautiful the birdbath was to themselves and then they would donate a little more money. The money donation had tripled in the last few days. Raye had even considered having a silent auction for all the stuff that had been given to her to help the temple but decided against it.   
  
To much lawyer stuff.  
  
Turning around she saw a weird van coming down the street and stopping at her house. A man in a UPS looking uniform hopped out of the truck.   
"Not again..." Raye mouned rubbing her forehead.   
"A package for Miss Raye Hino." He said.   
"I am she." Raye said finally after wondering if she could deny her exsistance and send it back.   
"Sign here." He said. She did. He waved at some guys that had hopped out of the back of the truch carring a thin but big box. They set it next to her door leaving and the van left. Turning Raye looked at the package debating weather or not to open it.  
  
**************************************   
  
The next chapter is done! I can't believe it! I'm actully writing on it again. I couldn't deny your cries of more anymore and I didn't want to leave it not finished for the people who may come to love it later. Sorry again for so long and its a year old! Happy first B-day my story of wonders. Please review before you leave and thanks for sticking in for the next installment of my story.   



	7. Lost Tears

Here's another chapter for the story! I hope you like it! I'm very proud of it btw. So I guess it's on to the chapter!   
  
Chapter 7   
Lost Tears   
  
Serena's sqeal could be heard throught the temple as she gazed upon the mirror that now hung in the entrence. Grandpa thought it would be best if it was done so there. Rolling her eyes Raye stood next to Serena as she admired herself within the glass of it.   
"It's sooo beautiful!" Serena said in ah of what was infront of her. "You've got to find out who this person is."  
"I really don't want to think about it." Raye said waving her hand as if it was nothing. "I wish they would just stop. All these things are so expensive. And then what if this person comes knocking on my door expecting compienation for what they've spent?"   
"Don't think about that!" Serena scowled looking now at the raven haired priestess. "I wish Darien could fuss over me like this person is you. They odveously know you well enough to know that your element is fire."   
"That's what also scares me meatball head." Raye muttered looking down at her feet. Never in her life had she had someone so willingly give her something so expensive let alone ask nothing for it in return. Tears began to want to flow over as she realized how much she missed such an act from even a parent. Turning her head Serena saw Raye begin to cry.   
"What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand upon her shoulder.   
"It's nothing..." Muttering she said. "I just wish the others were here, I mean Amy could give a lot of insight on why this was happening and where they were coming from..."   
"That's not what's bothering you..." Serena said almost glaring upon her friend. "What is it?"   
"It's nothing..." Raye muttered again. "Who expects a fathery hug when you've never had one..." Frowning Serena gathered the girl into a hug.   
"It's ok, how about this we go and get a photo album and look at the pictures? Maybe that will help."   
"But Serena..." Raye said pleading with her but the blonde wouldn't have any arguments. Grabbing her friends hand she dragged her into Grandpa's study and grabbed a photo album off a shelf. Plopping down she pulled Raye with her as they began to look upon the pages of pictures of people Raye didn't even reconize being they were so old.   
  
******************************************   
  
The blue eyes that belonged to Darien jolted up in his bed, rubbing his head realizing he was in a cold sweat. Again with that phoenix in his dream. He feared it yet it always had some familarality to it.   
"Why..." Passed his lips as he swong his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He wasn't getting to sleep any time soon anyway. In the belly of the phoenix always was a picture of a little girl, calling out for him. Yelling that she missed him and yet he didn't know this girl, never in the orphanage was there such a child with eyes that the flames danced upon like a dancer does a dance floor. Her little hand clutched out to him through it like the baby had. "....I got to speak with Raye...."   
  
*******************************************   
  
Serena giggled turning the next page as they got into the present time. It was of Raye's mother. A very elegant woman she was, very beautiful and in many ways Raye looked just like her.   
"Wow this is your mom?" Serena asked looking at Raye who nodded as a smile came upon her face.   
"Don't remember much about her though, I mean she died right after I was born."   
"O." Was all Serena said looking back down at the book. She turned the page and now it was a gentlemen dressed in a suit next to the woman that was Raye's mother and it looked like a wedding. "Awww, I hope I look as pretty as her!" Raye just chuckled at the flamboancy Serena had.   
"Yah, grandpa said it was the second most happiest day of her life, besides me being born that is." Nodding Serena turned the page when something fell out from behind the wedding picture. Raye reached down to the tan envelope and picked it up examing the outside. "I've never seen this before."   
"Weird." Was all the blonde said before she grabbed it from the miko's hands and opened the flap that was tucked in to keep whatever was inside inside the envelope what she found inside made both of them gasp. In Serena's hands came down a bunch of pictures; at least 15. The first of them was a family picture of her, her mother and father....   
  
....and another kid. He looked to be a boy. "Raye do you know who this is?" She asked looking over and seeing Raye biting her lip not knowing what to think.   
"I don't." Was all she said after a while. In the picture she was only a baby of maybe 1 or 2. The boy on the other hand looked about 5 or 6. He held her fathers hair style at the time and a small little suit adorned him. It was a very cute photo but Raye had never seen it in her life nor had her father or grandfather mentioned it. Serena moved that photo to the back of the pile in her hand to find a picture of Raye's mother and her father with a new born baby in blue. Then they moved it to the back to find the next one with her father and the baby boy on it. Her father was trying to teach him how to walk odveously. The little boy was all grins though. Serena set the photo down and looked at the next few, all of Raye's mom and/or dad with the boy doing something, building a castle upon the beach, painting a picture, at a small dance dancing, and one of the little boy's ear pressed against her mothers stomach with a happy smile upon his little face. The next picture was of her mother again at the hospital, this time a little girl in her hands. Raye had reconized this photo from pictures her grandfather had shown her. But the next one was with the little boy kissing the her forhead.   
"I...I don't know what to say Raye." Serena said. "From what these pictures look like It looks like your grandfather has some explaining to do! I mean it looks to me like you had a brother..."  
"Indeed she did." Was her grandfathers voice in the doorway making both girls heads shoot up to peer at him with questioning eyes. "Raye I guess I have some explaining to do..."   
"Indeed." Was all Raye said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at her grandfather for keeping something that important away from her.   
"Hey...I was just trying to save you from the heart ache both me and your father had to endure Raye."   
"What do you mean?" Raye asked. Serena began to sweat drop realizing this was a very personal family issue they were talking about.   
"I think I'll be going." Serena said chuckling nervously as she stood up only to be pulled down again by Raye.   
"No you helped me here, you can stay." Raye said fermly.   
"You did indeed have a brother Raye." Grandpa started. "Three years older then you he was."   
"Ok." Raye's emotionless voice said as she glared at him more. "Why did you keep this from me and were is he now?"   
"Raye...he died. Your mother never had a heart condition. Actully she was more healthy then most people at the time. Your father asked me not to tell you all this cuz it had to do with your brother. They both died. I had asked your mother to run an eron for me at a temple outside of Toyko cuz I'm not good in driving in the rain, short you know. He begged her to go along and finally she accepted and took him with her leaving you and your father at the house."   
"Yah...so..." Raye said looking down at the pictures. Serena just sat there trying not to look to intrusive on this family secret.   
"Her tires were old and they couldn't take the rain, the care dove off the cliff dear and both were killed. They only could find your mothers body but they figured he was so small that he got crushed and they never found any trace of him. We gave up the search after a while and had a funeral for him too." Grandpa said this with growing tears in his eyes. "Your father was so devistated he swore me to secrecy about this whole ordeal and made me burn the pictures I had of them, though I couldn't. So I hid them behind their wedding photo so I would always have pictures of my grandson and daughter."   
"Grandpa..." Raye muttered standing up embracing him as best as she could cuz he was so short. "....what was his name?" Grandpa sighed grabbing the portrait and flipping it handing it to her. Raye read the little scribbles upon the back and thats when she gasped. Her eyes shot open wide as her mind went on a thinking spree.   
"Raye..." Serena said standing up. "What's wrong." Tears began to form at the corners of Raye's violet eyes as she turned to Serena with a smile upon her face.   
"...he's not dead..." She muttered handing her the picture. Serena looked confused but flipped the picture to its back and read the words gasping as well.   
"W...what's going on?" Grandpa said. Raye looked at Serena who nodded as Raye quickly hugged her grandfather.   
"...I got to go, I'll explain later." Raye said giving him a quick kiss and Serena handed him the pictures. Grandpa watched them both bolt out of the temple. Courious he flipped the picture on the back and looked at the words....   
  
.....Darien Hino   
  
*********************************************   
  
Woah never saw that coming now did you? :P Decided to update this again, not another waiting for a year thing for me. Besides this was a very important chapter in the story so I hoped you ejoyed it. Please review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories!   
  



	8. Truths Revealed

Wow I updated this and its quit a long chapter. I hope you like it. Again this is an important chapter for a few reasons. If you want to find them out just read away!   
  
Chapter 8   
Truths Revealed   
  
Tears streamed down Raye's face as she ran down the street being trailed by Serena.   
"Wait up Raye!" Serena yelled making the miko stop. Raye turned and looked at the girl. "It won't matter if we get there sooner or not Raye. Darien is going to be there this late. He'll probaby be sleeping if anything. Lets take the bus and get there that way. No point on getting there out of breath." Raye nodded and they walked back to the bus stop. Was that what her dreams were telling her? She believed that partly. There was something else though, Raye knew it. Something else that was regarded with fear and pain. Looking down Raye tried to figure out what it was, while the weird brotch that Raye found strange began to glow faintly in the secret pocket of her kimno.   
  
*****************************   
  
Jeadite stood up nervously ready to greet the young princess once again. Stepping off the plan first to check and make sure there was nothing that would harm Darien. Nodding he ushered the others out. Nephlite was next and then Darien with Kunzite and Zoiceite following him. Once all of them were out the servents of the royal palace of the Moon were allowed in to ubtan the luggade they brought. Darien turned his head to see a jet black haired girl jumping at him in a leaping embrace.   
"I missed you!" Raye muttered hugging him. Once Darien had realized who was hugging him he hugged her back.   
"Raye! I bearly reconized you." He replied pulling her away from him. "You look nothing like the kid sister I left back on Mars." Raye just smiled then her eyes fell upon Jeadite who was beside him almost in shock at what he was looking at.   
  
Raye was beautiful.   
  
the jet black hair framed her face that held the violet eyes he had so missed for the years he had been gone.   
"Good to see you too Jeadite." She laughed looking at him. He realized he was staring at her. Quicky flushing emencly he bowed.   
"I'm sorry." He appolizized to her. "It's just been so long since I've seen you. You look...great." Chuckling Raye smiled.   
"So how's it been on Earth?" She asked.   
"Just fine." Darien said. "As normal as ever, except the attacks on some of the bigger towns near the capital. How's my kid sister?"   
"Just getting used to the fact I'm turning a year older, that's all." Raye said with a chuckle.   
"You've got a week left." Darien said. Raye stuck her tongue out at him. Jeadite just laughed at the two siblings at their antics. Raye was the same old Raye. The one that had been his best friend till he had to go and protect Darien. That's when screams came down the hallway as a bunch of girls rushed into the room that they were all standing.   
"...I'm soooo sorry we're late Raye." the blonde one with the weird buns on her hair said. Darien blinked in disbelief. Who was this angel that was before him? Raye noticed his face and giggled lightly.   
"Darien, Jeadite this is Serena, the princess I'm here to protect, Lita, Amy, and Mina." Raye said.   
"Well Raye and everyone else this is Nephlite, Kunzite, and Zoicite." Jeadite said cuz Darien was speechless. "And I'm Jeadite and this speechless man is Darien, prince of Earth." Serena looked at the man who was odveously staring at her. He was quit cute. A faint blush came to the princess's cheeks. Raye noticed the "moment" her brother and her princess were having.   
"Well then." She said clapping. "Who wants to see the palace?" Raye looked at each of them.   
"I'm tired, I just want to sleep." Zoicite complained. "Could one of you show me to my room?" Amy smiled coming forward to face him.   
"I can." She replied. "The library is near the guest rooms anyway."   
"You like to go to the library?" Zoicite asked.   
"Yes, I love the library." Amy said as they walked away together. Jeadite was about to jump out of his skin when Raye asked that.   
"I would love to." He said calmly. Raye nodded smiling and taking him leaving her brother and the princess to get to know each other better.   
"So how have you been?"   
"Fine." She replied. "How are you?"   
"O you know, keeping your brother out of trouble and dealing with politics down on Earth." Nodding Raye glanced up at him. He had grown taller but he still retained his look. He still looked like the Jeadite she knew and loved. She had missed him for some time. His blonde hair though was more shaggy then she remembered. "Yah know....you look nothing like the little tomboy I left back on Mars."  
"Tomboy!!" Raye almost yelled turning to him. "O I'll show you a tomboy!" A fist came on his shoulder as she walked ahead mumbling curses under her breath. A chuckle came from Jeadite as he rubbed his shoulder. She was the same Raye. Stopping she looked around then waved him to come with her down a corridor. Nodding he followed.   
"Where are we going?" He asked finally.   
"To the garden." Raye replied. "I want to show you my favorite spot here."   
"That'll be cool." Both of them headed outside through a pair of elabrite doors.   
  
*****************************   
  
Serena stood next to the prince of Earth; Raye's brother she had heard so many stories about. He was quit hansome and Raye's discriptions seemed to fit him perfectly.   
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as she realized this time she was staring.   
"No nothing." She replied looking toward the floor blushing. "I am sorry if It seemed that I thought that way."   
"Its ok." He replied chuckling. "Could you give me a tour of the palace? Raye kind of took off with Jeadite." Serena giggled thanking Raye quietly.   
"Sure! I have so much to show you." Grabbing his hand she dragged him along as they ran down the hallway. Darien just chuckled nervously as he realized what exactly he had gotten himself into.   
  
******************************   
  
Raye stopped at the gardens edge. She put some of her hair behind of her ear since the wind was blowing it infront of her.   
"This is it." She said. "I stumbled upon it one day. Well actully...I fell upon it."   
"What do you mean by fall?" Jeadite asked wondering what she had ment. Raye giggled turning she spread her hands out from her sides and fell forword. Jeadite dove to catch her but found nothing but ground in his hands. "What...what just happened..." He began to sweat. Did Raye just fall off to her death infront of him. Why?! Standing up he walked to the edge to find himself nose to nose with Raye who was laughing at the drained look he had on him.   
"You really thought I would do that..." She scowled him. Jeadite took a step back falling on the ground wondering what exactly was going on. Infront of him Raye seemed to float there, though her hair was waving around her as if there was a strong updraft holding her there. Standing up he didn't take his eyes off of Raye as he walked to the edge of the giant crader. Moving his hand out past the edge, he felt the giant updraft try to pull him up.   
"Wow..." He muttered. That's when Raye grabbed the hand that he had out there and pulled him out. Jeadite felt himself stumble over the edge but the wind kept him there. Raye giggled at the curiousity that was housed in his eyes. "This place is cool."  
"I know...though I haven't told anyone else about it." Raye said. "And I wish to keep it that way. I'm sure the queen has figured out but I don't want anybody else really to be here. This was the place I would go when I wanted to be by myself." Jeadite nodded looking into her violet orbs. They seemed to peer into his soul. He became flustered thinking about it then tried to focus in on what was going on.   
"How do you go up and down?" He asked.   
"Up you move your hands from your body, trying to catch more wind and down is just the opisit." Raye became like a twig falling instantly. Jeadite watched her fall a few yards below him then coming right back up. She seemed so proud of herself laughing as she came eye level with him once again. "This is so fun."   
"Yah." He said. She was beautiful. He realized as her eyes gazed into his ice blue ones he had fallen in love with her in the short time they had been together on the Moon. He reached over with his gloved hand and touched her cheek. Raye looked in bewilderment in his eyes trying to figure out what was going on exactly. He moved toward her till he was right next to her. A flush came to her cheeks as she realized what his eyes had been trying to say.   
"Jeadite..." She muttered as his lips captured hers. Raye realized she wasn't fighting back from the kiss. Actully she felt like she was enjoying it. No one had ever kissed her before and what a unique way to be kissed, floating in a major updraft beyond a garden at the moon. Jeadite pulled away looking up at her who was red in the cheeks. "...what just happened..."  
"I think we kissed." He chuckled. Raye nodded then feeling a gloved hand upon hers. "Lets go get something to eat firefly." She nodded giving him a soft smile as he pulled them both back to the edge of the crader.   
  
*******************************   
  
Serena giggled seeing Darien across from her trying a new type of drink that the people of the Moon loved. His nose seemed to rinkle at the lightly fruity flavor of it.   
"It tastes like day old fruit." He muttered. "Other then that it tastes good." Serena just chuckled. Looking up he saw her face crack up in fits of giggles. This girl was so different. Well of course she was cuz she was the princess; the hope of the Milky Way. "What?"   
"Nothing." Serena said. "You just looked so cute trying the drink." Smiling she reached over taking his drink and taking a sip of it. "This is the best!" He just chuckled.   
"What ever you say." He said standing up. "Shall we continue?"   
"Yah!" She jumped up taking his hand and pulling him down another hallway away from the banquit room.   
  
Raye and Jeadite entered the hallway not to long after Serena and Darien had left. Both of them where quiet not knowing what to say or do.   
'Had I just...' She thought. 'When did I start to like him like that?' Jeadite turned his head to look at her who's face was written with worry.   
"Don't worry about it." He said looking at her face.   
"It's not that anymore." Raye said looking up at him. "I realized it doesn't matter when I really started to like you but somethings coming."   
"What do you mean?" Jeadite looking worried at her. "I mean something strong is coming...for me." She muttered. "It's voice is calling me in the back of my mind." Jeadite looked worried.   
"How long has this been happening?"   
"Three weeks ago, though now its really strong." She said. "Like its telling me that it'll come on my birthday..."   
"Have you told anybody?" Jeadite asked worried. She shook her head no.   
"It's voice makes me uneasy, Jeadite. Like its one of those things that could get you killed. Other then that feeling it seems like a gentle thing." Raye removed her hand from his sitting in the chair that Serena had not to long ago. Her raven locks fell around her face shadowing the worry and confusion written upon her face.   
"What ever it is, let it come. If it tries anything to you Raye, I'll stop it." She looked and then gave him a smile.   
"Thanks." Raye said. "It makes me feel better knowing someone is willing to help me and I'm not alone."   
"You'll never be alone." Jeadite said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Raye just giggled watching him as her heart fluttered.   
  
It had been a week since that incodent, the night of Raye's birthday. A big ball had been held in the princess's honor. Jeadite waited nervously at the top of the stairs for the princess whom was late.   
"I wonder what's going on..." He muttered looking at the other girls who were all engulped in their conversations with the guys they had seemed to hook up with. Jeadite had had it with waiting for her and walked back to find her. He was hoping he would find her in the hallways appolizising for her lateness. But he didn't. As he got to her room he began to run, flinging to door open seeing a creature flying there. It seemed to be made of fire as its ember eyes glared upon him. "....the phoenix..." He muttered realizing what it was and the stories behind the creature. Raye sat on her bed as far as she possibly could huddled against the wall crying.   
"Leave me alone..." She cried. Jeadite rushed to her side pulling her into his arms.   
"What's going on?" He muttered.   
"I have chosen HER..." The phoenix said looking at her. "She is my next keeper." Jeadite knew what that would mean.   
"You can't!" He shouted at him and was going to say more but his voice seemed to go away.   
"I can and will. She is who I choose." The phoenix boomed out. Jeadite looked in fear as its flames crept closer to the bed. Raye looked past his embrace crying out in fear. "Ever since I felt her life force be born I realized she was my next." It flared out as the flames touched her leg. She screamed in fear for the flames didn't burn or leave a mark. Trying to kick them off only proceeded to make the flames go faster. Jeadite couldn't stand the heat of the flames, for him the flames burned to hurt and kill. backing off he watched in horror as the white flames engulped Raye who just cried. The transformation pen that layed beside her on the bed also sparked. "You are my carrier now if you like it or not." Jeadite looked in horror as the flames died down. Raye grabbed at her chest feeling pain engulp her as a brotch appeared stricking a transformation. Gloves embrodered with flames appeared on her hands as she tried to rip off the brotch. Then a white dress appeared over the red one she was wearing. The phoenix chuckled. "I was right...you are the strongest..." That's when flames danced around him twirling into the brotch. Raye watched in horror as the last of the phoenix's flames entered the brotch, causing a crystal to appear in the shape of the legendary bird in the middle of the brotch. Once it had stopped glowing Raye ripped the brotch off and threw it across the room falling in Jeadite's arms in tears.   
"...its not fair..." She muttered as he hugged her.   
"It's ok Raye."   
"They'll KILL me Jeadite!" Raye said pulling away and looking at him in fear. "Like they did to all the others."   
"No they won't, your a guardian." He fermly stated. "It won't matter, they'll hand the title and princesshood of my planet off to someone else and kill me. I'm a threat!"   
"No your not Raye." Jeadite said pulling her in an embrace.  
"Everyone the phoenix picked before was considered a threat and exicuted." Raye muttered buring her face in his jacket. "Your not a threat Raye, your a guardian and a loyal one at that. Your best friends with the princess and your brother is in love with her. They wouldn't dare threaten your family." He kissed her forehead which the mars symbol flared up. He noticed a very faint mark behind it, of the phoenix. "If that won't convince you how about this, I'll keep the brotch so they won't find it ever and you can forget about it." Raye looked at him shocked. If he had been found with the brotch he could be killed...Tears filled her eyes as she kissed him. A smile came upon Jeadite's face as he looked down at her. "Now how about we get you cleaned up, you have a birthday party your late for." Nodding Raye stood up and watched Jeadite grab the brotch stuffing it in his inside pocket, hidden from all view. Raye sighed looking at her best friend and boy friend. Why was he doing this for her?   
  
'Because he loves you...'rung through her head. Raye looked startled.   
"Raye...are you ok?" He asked coming up next to her.   
"..I'm fine..." Raye said deciding it was just her imagination and if it wasn't she wasn't going to worry Jeadite with it; he could do nothing about it. "Lets go." Nodding he took her hand and lead her to the ballroom.   
  
****************************   
  
Raye watched the city streetlights pass by them on the bus. Serena was beside her looking around. They were the only two on the bus and this was probaby the last run of the night which ment they would be walking home. That didn't make her fear cuz if anything happened they could travel as sailor scouts back to one of their houses. Looking over she saw her friend.   
"Don't worry." Serena said chuckling. "Darien will understand and probaby be greatful. He knows who he is then." Raye turned her head to Serena.   
"...Do you think we where siblings back then?" She asked. "I mean its highly unlikely that we would since I'm Mars and he's Earth...." Raye trailed off. Why out of all the scouts did she have such a questionalbe background, why was she the mystrious one? Serena smiled seeing the bus stop infront of Darien's appartment building. Raye nodded standing up as they headed off and into the doors. Serena helped pull her friend along down the hallway to his door.   
"He has to know..." Serena said.   
"We can do it tomorrow." Raye said. "I mean there are more then one guys named Darien in Tokyo...why do we think it could be him?" They stopped. Serena frowned.   
"Because, Raye, the discription of the way your brother and mother died sounds a whole lot like the way Darien was found. The fact that the boy in the pictures has the same watery blue eyes like your father, that Darien looks like your father now that I think about it, well in the pictures anyway, the fact that you two have a bond I've always seen and been sorta jealous about." Raye looked up at her. It all did seem logical. Sighing she walked forward to his door, looking back she saw Serena wave her to do it. Gaining up the courage Raye rang the doorbell. The seconds seemed like hours as they floated by till they heard some movement within the room. Raye grew more nervous as footsteps approuched the door. They stopped for a second then unlocking was heard as he opened the door rubbing his eyes.   
"Serena...Raye...what are you doing here this late?" He muttered looking at both. Raye was the first to respond out of the two and what she said almost made him fall over. Biting her lip she looked up with a half   
"I'm not sure how to say this but here it goes" smile. "Hi brother..." She muttered.   
  
******************************  
  
Gah it took two times to actully edit this so it would show up correctly on netscape and internet explorer. Yes this was a mass html editing update to help people read my stories better. Also there is one more chapter of this being edited by my editors as I speak, it should be up in the next few days hopefully. Review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories. 


	9. A Trip to the Hospital

Well here it is, the next chapter in May the Truth be revealed. I hope you enjoy it :D  
  
Chapter 9  
A Trip to the Doctor's Office  
  
"...Brother...?" He said not knowing what to think. Maybe this was some slang term that the scouts decided to use or something. Yawning he glared at both of them. "Come on, I'm not in the mood or awake enough to deal with these code things you've made up, do you know what time it is?" Raye was about to say something but found the words escape her at the last second. That's when Serena chimed in for her.  
"It's no joke Darien." She stepped forward looking at her love with a smile. "I guess we found some stuff at the temple that leads us to believe that you are Raye's brother."  
"Raye never had a brother, Serena. YOU'RE the only scout that has siblings."  
"..That's not true Darien..." Raye said quietly, clearly a hurt look painted in her violet eyes. "..I..." That's when visible tears where streaming down her face. Looking at Serena's hand which still held the family portrait in it she grabbed it and handed the picture to him. "...I had a brother Darien."  
Looking down he took in all the picture. The woman in it was holding a baby girl with raven hair and violet eyes like her own, and the woman even looked like Raye though she was thinner and her eyes didn't have as much red in them as Raye's. The man Darien almost had to double take on. It looked like himself, if he was a stern man that had his hair a bit shorter. He held his own eyes as well. He didn't know what to say? Was this true or just a big joke that Serena and Raye where trying to pull on him.  
  
No it wasn't. The look on both their faces told him so. Flipping the picture to the back it held a list of all the names. Raye's was on there and so was the boy's which was Darien Hino. He couldn't believe it. He looked up at the miko who now held a smile upon her teary eyed face.  
"It could be...that would explain your dreams." She said taking the picture back. "My father was afraid of the pain I might hold since you where my only sibling."  
"That's if we are.."  
"It's a huge coincadence Darien if you two aren't," Serena said stepping up in the middle of both of them. "You look like her father, and hold the name of his supposedly dead son."  
"You would think that the police would have found out and returned me to my rightful place..." Darien sighed. "That's why I don't think it could be true." He looked back up at Raye. Could she really be his sister? Serena came up beside him.  
"What if there where more then one car crash and stuff that night? They probably thought you where in a different car or something. I'm sure it was an awful night for Raye's mom to plummet over the cliff with her brother and her mother in it." Darien looked up in shock.   
  
Could...could it be for real?  
"We should go in the morning to have a blood test done." Darien whispered quietly. "Then we'll know for sure if I am Raye's long lost brother or not." Both girls nodded and gave Darien a hug. "I'll head over to the temple tomorrow around noon. We can go then." Raye smiled, still teary eyed at Darien. Serena grabbed her friends arm and started to drag her to the elevator. Darien sighed heading back into his apartment. Closing the door he closed his eyes for a second trying to focus in on that reoccurring dream that had been plaguing him.  
The little girl with violet eyes trying to grab at him. Was that really Raye? Right now he didn't want to think about it anymore, he was tired and he had a long day tomorrow if it was true. He would have to go and probably switch all his legal documents to their rightful names.  
  
*****************************  
  
Serena sat in her room wishing the others where back from their vacations. Amy could help them, she could probably use that computer of hers to scan both Raye and Darien to see of they are siblings. They weren't coming back for another week and man if this was all true all three of them would have a lot to hear and learn. Glancing at the clock she realized what time it was and grabbed her coat.  
"Where are you going so early? You usually sleep in till 11 on summer vacation days." Luna said coming out from under her bed.  
"Something major has come up Luna," Serena said. "I've got to accompany Raye and Darien to the hospital today."  
"Why?" Luna said worried now.  
"Cuz Raye has reason to believe that Darien is her long lost brother that was suppose to have died in some car crash about the same time Darien got into his." Serena said. Luna gasped looking at Serena. Could this be true? If it was then what about the past? Could Raye and Darien somehow be related back then? Why wasn't that part put back in their memory? It would have made things a lot simpler now. Darien wouldn't be so sad now since he knew he had a sister to relate to. Why didn't she see it before, how Darien and Raye look much alike. Their hair was black and their skin fair. "...Luna...?" Serena was bent down slightly looking at Luna. "Yeah wanna come along to support them? I mean if they really are then there is going to be a lot of emotions flying about." Luna sighed and nodded. Those two have always been close to Serena, more so then any of the other scouts. Darien was her boyfriend and Raye her best friend.  
"I'll go," Luna said finally. "This does concern scout business as well." Serena nodded grabbing her bag and heading out the door with Luna not far behind her.  
  
They made their way to the temple slowly. Serena didn't know what to really do. What if they where siblings? What would happen then? And then on the opposite end of the spectrum what if they weren't and grandpa paid so much money to find out and its false. Looking up she saw Raye in a purple T-shirt and jeans with a hat on and a bag at her side talking to Darien and grandpa. Grandpa was looking up at the man with a hopeful look on his face.  
"Hey Serena!" Raye shouted waving at the girl who in turn came rushing up to the small group.  
"Are you sure about this?" Grandpa asked looking at both of them. "These kinds of tests don't come cheap yeah know." Raye just chuckled looking at her grandfather.  
"He supposedly lost his family due to their car going over the cliff grandpa, the same way I lost my mother and brother."  
"There where two crashes that night you guys. One with a whole family dead and then with your mother and brother Raye. She wasn't the only one that went off that cliff during the rain storm. I guess from the report is that they swerved to miss each other, both going over the side."  
"So...that means Darien could be still apart of the family that the doctors thought he was," Serena said. Grandpa nodded.  
"I herd that there was a boy found but they thought it was from the other car and since he hand no family they sent him to an orphanage. That must have been you. But then again you could have been thrown quit a distance from Raye's mother's car and landed near the other crash. One boy wasn't found through the crashes which means one of the boys is gone. Both of the boys held the same descriptions, black hair blue eyes so they couldn't go by that it was the fact that you where laying near the other car that they thought you where that boy. I guess we'll find out who you really are once the test results come back." Darien and Raye nodded then looking at Serena.  
"Well then lets get going." Serena said smiling. Raye nodded heading behind her friend as they all got in Darien's car. Darien sat in kissing Serena on the cheek who was sitting up in the passengers side while Raye sat in the back with Luna. She looked down and fidgeted quietly as they drove to the hospital (grandpa had made an appointment early in the morning). Nobody really said anything though. What could there really be to say?   
Pulling into the hospital parking lot Darien shut off his car and took the keys out as everyone bailed out. Serena came up beside Raye and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
"It'll all be over soon." Serena sighed as they entered the place and waited for the doctor to see them. It was about ten minutes before a nurse came out of the door with a smile and waved the group in the door. She brought them into a room and left immediately. Raye looked up at Darien with a smile.  
"I hope it isn't long." She said making Serena and Darien nod.  
"Shhh..." Luna said from her hiding spot in Serena's bag. "The doctor's coming." That's when the doctor came in with a file, looking at everyone.  
"Hello I'm Dr. Jones and I'll be preforming the blood test today." He said with a smile. "Who is it that I'm here to see exactly?" Raye and Darien raised their hands slowly as he nodded sitting by his desk and writing something on the file. "I looked up both your files to see if your past history would give me any clue if you two would be related." Raye nodded sitting down along with Darien. "I just want to warn you two that the test will take till later today to be finished. Once it is I'll call your houses with the information I have found." Everyone nodded. "Though I suggest that you stay at one of your houses so you can discuss the results together in person. This isn't something you should tried on lightly."  
"We know doctor," Darien said nervously.  
"Well then with all that said how about we get started, all I need is a blood sample from both of you, and one from your living parents." Raye looked in pain realizing she hadn't called her father about this she figured he was to busy to do something so "minor" in his eyes. That's when a man barged into the office which made Raye look up and stand up so suddenly in front of everyone.  
"Father.." Raye muttered. Serena looked in shock at the polition who was visibly disheveled and out of breath, as if he ran all the way here from his office. She also noticed how similar Darien looked to Raye's father.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." He said. "Your grandfather called Raye about ten minutes ago telling me everything and how I needed to be there. Seriously, if this is all a hox I will be pissed. I was in a meeting when I got the call."  
"It's not." Serena said.  
"So this is your father Raye?" The doctor asked writing some more on a tablet. Raye nodded sitting back down. "Ok, lets take the blood samples now." He pulled out three needles from a drawer and opened them up pulling Darien's sleeve up and wiping a spot of skin off as he stuck it in and pulled some blood out. Darien rubbed his arm once it was done and stood up letting Raye sit there as the doctor labeled the tube that he had pulled from the needle with his name and cleaned Raye's arm. He put the needle in and retrieved blood again pulling the tube off of the needle once it was done, marking it with her name and setting it next to Darien's. Raye stood up letting her father sit there as the doctor did the same to him.   
"What about my grandfather?" Raye said then. "I mean my mother is dead and all maybe he could give some indication of her side as well." The doctor smiled opening another drawer and pulling out a tube with her grandfathers name upon it.  
"He came in this morning all in a uproar. We took it this morning." Raye nodded. "He already paid for the bill too so I'll talk to you tonight on the phone, at who's house?"  
"Mine." Raye said. The doctor nodded getting the phone number from her and then stood up.  
"You may go now." Everyone walked out of the door. Her father couldn't take his eyes off of the man that could possibly be the son that he thought he had lost. It had been a while since he was able to force himself to look upon Raye. It hurt him every time those violet eyes looked at him with pain and pity. Why couldn't she look more like someone else then his dead wife...Tears that had been fought off for so many years began to fight their way to the surface.  
"I..I got to get back to the meeting." He said hurrying away to a limo that was waiting out front. Raye sighed looking down.  
"Lets just get back to the temple." She said heading to Darien's car. Serena looked at her friend and sat in the backseat with her. Her father was never much of one to her and from the picture she could see why though that didn't give him the right to do it. Darien drove them back the the temple where take out was waiting for them. Grandpa had realized that nobody really wanted to do anything till the phone call came in. Luna jumped from Serena's bag as she made herself comfortable on the sofa in Raye's living room. The other scouts where going to have a lot to come back to if it was true that Darien was Raye's brother. All they could do was wait now.  
  
**********************************  
  
*growns horns on head* Sorry to leave you hanging :P but I felt it was a good way to end this chapter. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	10. Revealed

Ok just to warn yah this is a REALLY short chapter. But I felt this should be placed by itself.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Revealed  
  
Raye's head shot up as she heard the phone. Everybody else seemed to be out of it as well so she yawned getting up and walking over to the phone picking it up.  
"Hello?" She said which caught everyone's attention in the room. Serena's head poked up from the sofa besides Darien. They watched Raye's expression as she nodded and spoke to whom ever was on the other line. That's when a blank expression came upon her face as her grandfather took the phone from the odvously shocked looking Raye.  
"Raye...?" Serena said getting up and looking at her friend, trying to snap the girl from her daze.  
"..he...he...he's..." Raye began to stumble.   
"Sit down Raye," Darien said pushing her on the couch where they where once sitting. "Now breath and regain your composure." She looked down taking a breath in as the grandfather hung the phone up. He seemed to stare at the headset for a few minutes then said nothing heading toward the fire room without a word.  
"What's the verdict Raye, we need to know." Serena said touching her friends shoulder. Raye looked up at Serena then turned her head at the concerned looking Darien burying her head in his shoulder. Serena blinked at what Raye was doing but the words she heard Raye mumble in the crook of Darien's shoulder made her know why.  
"...Brother...." Raye mumbled then pulling away. "The doctor said we have a 99% chance of being siblings Darien."  
"...You mean...its true?" Serena asked breaking in before Darien could. Raye nodded turning to her friend who squealed at the news. Both now siblings turned and glared at her. She giggled appolizising to them.  
"Are you serious Raye?" Darien asked finally looking at Raye who just nodded slowly. He leaned back now seemingly in shock. That's when his anger flared up. "Then what the heck happened exactly that night? Why did they not realize I was your brother and I had family left?!" Raye looked at him shocked as he broke down in front of them crying. "...I had family left!!"   
"Darien..." Serena said putting a hand on his shoulder making him look up. She gave him a smile.  
"You still do, don't take it out on her. She just found out the dead brother she never knew she had was still alive..." She turned him to Raye who was just sitting there sheepishly.   
"Raye..." He said looking at the priestess who was secretly Sailor Mars and now another secret had been revealed: she was his sister. They embraced as Raye's grandfather walked out looking at the two of them. He began to tear up as well. The grandson he thought he had lost...wasn't. Raye pulled away and looked up at her grandfather and nodded as the little old man embraced Darien as well. Serena just sat back giggling uncontrollably with tears in her eyes. Darien had confessed so long ago wishing he had a family and she had told him then that she was his family with the scouts...know know it turned out that one of the scouts was really his family. Looking over she caught Raye smiling who turned to her and began to giggle as well. There was so much emotional in the room what where they to do?  
  
********************************  
  
Looking down at the newspaper the next day a gentle smile he saw the headline.  
"Governor lost son Found." And on the cover was the governor of Tokyo with two kids: Darien and Raye. It was only a matter of time that the priestess would find out about that part of her life. He had watched the scouts in combat secretly for a while now and Darien and Raye acted like they didn't. Raye was always good at picking up on things unsaid or even unknown. Jed stood up.  
"I guess I can wait till tomorrow for the next gift, for both of them." He said. "Maybe a pair of watches or something."  
"How about a T-shirt sir?" His secretary said standing in the doorway. "I'm with Stupid for an example. Kind of a sibling rivalry type shirt."  
"That's a good idea." Jed said nodding. "Order them right away. Hold the Phoenix wall Crest for Wednesday then." She nodded shutting the door and leaving him alone. His secretary had been the only one that knew why he was doing these things mainly because she had to order it all. Soon he would make his presents known with more then just presents. Soon she would figure out the real truth behind the brooch and all would be revealed. In the mean time he just sat and waited. Sure Raye was extrodanary at picking up the unseen but it did take a while. He could wait for her for a little while longer. Jed had lived two life times not realizing what his true place in life was: By her side. Standing up he decided to go and have a cup of coffee at his favorite spot and just kick back.   
  
*********************************  
  
OOOO Raye and Darien are brother and sister?! Who knew? Well I did and such cuz I wrote it, hehe. Review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	11. Moving Time

I said I would write a chapter this weekend..well here it is!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I must say this has got to have the most drastic changes in the way I write and spell from the beginning up to now. Well soon this little story of mine will be over *sniffs*, the first on fanfiction I have posted ^^. Well thank you again to sticking with it, two years is quite a while.

May the Truth Be Revealed  
Chapter 11   
Moving Time

  
It had been a few days since the doctor had called and they where now in the middle of something big. Since the other scouts where still out of town Serena and Raye with a little ordering help from her grandfather where now moving Dariens stuff to the temple. Grandpa would not have it where his only son lived away from him now. He practically ordered Darien to move in the spare room of the temple with them so he could keep an eye on his grandson and make sure that he never disappeared again. A smile adorned the old mans face as Darien walked passed him with Raye and Serena caring the couch he had in his living room down to the movers. A few things like his living room and a dresser from his bedroom would have to be placed in a storage locker so there would be room for Darien to live in at the temple. Both the siblings now wore the shirts they had gotten yesterday in the mail, probably from the same person who had been sending Raye all her gifts that had been happening for the past two months. She didn't mind about these presents though, in short they where cheaper then what she normally got and they kind of mad her feel happy about the whole sibling situation. Glancing down she smirked looking at the shirt again and almost dropped the couch.  
"Raye!" Darien said trying to hold it up still as Serena blinked at both of them.  
"Sorry!" Raye laughed a bit as two movers came past them and grabbed a box and walked passed them once again toward the stairs. "This is really difficult and all and I'm not used to caring such things so long!" She exclaimed almost throwing her hands up in the air but something about being in the middle of caring a couch to the truck just didn't allow that sorta movement.  
"Well you can blame this on your grandfather!" Darien groaned as he stepped back slowly on the stairs that they where going to have to take to move all his stuff out of the building.  
"He's your grandfather as well!" Raye exclaimed as she had to take a step with Serena who was just giggling about the two's mock fight. "Now I can blame you."  
"Noo he was your grandfather longer." Darien said moving though a corner slowly with the help of Serena and Raye on the other end.  
"Well he was your grandfather first!" Raye chuckled.  
"Will you two shut up and stop stalling!" Grandpas voice was herd up at the top of the steps. All three of them looked up and laughed a bit seeing Grandpa with Dariens slippers on his feet and a hat he sometimes wore on his head. Under grandpas right arm he had Dariens newspaper that had been delivered today and in his left hand was a golf club they had found in the process of moving. It was a quit amusing site to say the least. Raye turned around quickly so she was facing Darien again and trying to stifle a laugh that was bruing in her gut. Darien seemed to hold it back quite well as he took another step and headed down the stairs more. This was going to take a while considering he was on the third floor of the apartment building. They came to the second floor of the building and decided to take a rest so they set the couch down and sat down upon it.  
"This is going to be a while.." He sighed then looked over at the two girls. Both of them had been something special to him. Serena was his destined love and Raye was his sister..though part of him wondered if they where siblings in the past too. He also wondered how this would effect their scout status. He had thought about that a lot recently. Darien thought about the past trying to figure out wither or not Raye and him where siblings back then or not. If they where they must not have spoke of it to often. None of the memories made it clear on the family status between Raye and him. Turning his head he smiled lightly at his sister now and his one true love happy that he now had both. Though he would have always had Raye to help him with things, now he understood why they where so close to begin with. There was an unspoken bond between them even before it was given a name.  
"..I thought I would find you guys here.." A shy voice said beside them. Turning their heads they saw the blue haired scout of Mercury standing there with a T-shirt and shorts on her reading glasses in hand and a bag at her side.  
"AMY!" Serena squealed jumping up from the couch and embracing her friend twirling her around a bit before they settled down. Raye had taken the time to stand up and watch them.  
"Its great to see you." Raye said with a smile.  
"Yeah..I just got back an hour ago." Amy smiled. "Figured I would find you guys and see what happened since I have been gone."  
"You wouldn't believe it!" Serena jumped up making Darien chuckle as he stood up looking at Amy.  
"Was it fun?" He asked. Amy nodded then turning to Serena again.  
"What won't I believe?" She asked.  
"We found Dariens family!" Serena said still ecstatic about everything which made Amy blink and turn to Darien.  
"Is that true?"  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Though my memories are still a little fuzzy everything's been explained."  
"Who are they?!" Amy asked a little out of character but all the scouts hoped that one day Darien would regain his memories and have a family like they all did, to a point. Raye raised her hand lightly laughing a bit.  
"I am." She said making Amy blink as she turned to the scout of mars wondering what that had meant exactly.  
"See we found out that I was Raye's brother that was supposedly dead when her mother died in a car crash." Darien added trying to get rid of the confused look upon Amy's face. "I was with her and got thrown so far from the car that the medics did not find me. I was found wondering into a town and that's when I awoke at a hospital, my memories gone."  
"Then my father made my grandfather vow not to tell me about my brother since I was so young and told him to tell me that my mother died because of a weak heart." Raye then added. Amy stood there blankly looking at the three blinking. She then turned to Serena.  
"Their not joking, are they?" She asked which Serena shook her head. Then Amy turned back to them. "That is strange indeed. Well I'm glad you found your family." Darien nodded looking down at Raye who smiled back up at him.   
"Well anyway we should be getting back to moving Dariens stuff." Raye said looking at Amy. "You want to help?"  
"Well I guess I could. Where is Darien moving?"  
"To the temple." Raye added. "Grandpa practically forced him to move in. He wouldn't have it where he could loose his only grandson again." Raye turned and blinked staring at something down the hallway. Had she just seen...  
no.. he was gone. Beryl had killed him..at least that's what the scouts believed since he never showed up after that battle. So..why was it that Raye had just seen Jeadite standing there...and the look that man held in his eyes..it made her want to cry not burn the jerk for all the things he did for Beryl.  
"Raye?" Amy's voice said behind her. Turning her head Raye smiled half heartedly as she chuckled.  
"I'm fine." She said turning. "Lets get this done so I can get my birthday plans done." Everyone nodded and with the help of Amy, Serena, Darien, the moving men, and her they got all of Dariens stuff out of the apartment within 5 hours. Half of his stuff was moved to a storage locker so it wouldn't pile up at the temple and the other half was moved to a spare room at the temple. That night they where planning on having a celebration over the move but everyone was to tired but her grandfather, but then again he was never tired. Raye wondered if he didn't drink straight caffeine when nobody was looking but then again if he didn't and that was how he always was she'd hate to see him on caffeine.  
"Come on you young wiper snaps!" Her grandfather said glaring at everyone who was seemly passed out in the living room of the living quarters of the temple.  
"Shut up grandpa.." Raye mumbled leaning back and putting her hand on her forehead and sighed. She blinked up at the ceiling as she ignored her grandfathers chewing out of her and slowly stood up. "I'm going to bed." She stated in the middle of his talking and turned waving goodnight to Serena who was curled up on Dariens lap seemly asleep. She chuckled lightly and opened her bed room door closing it behind her. Turning she took off her outer shirt and set it on her bed turning she removed the rest of her clothes and threw on her pjs. Grabbing the outer shirt the brooch she had been caring since the package came with it fell out on her bed. Blinking she looked at it a second and noticed something odd about it.  
It was glowing laying on her bed. Frowning she set the shirt aside on a chair beside her bed and sat down taking the brooch in her hands and touching it lightly. Looking at her fingers she noticed the light still upon the tips and gazed back down at the piece of jewelry. She didn't understand why it was glowing..and wither or not she should be scared. Raye didn't know where this came from exactly so this piece of jewelry. could be something to kill her slowly..but something..something told her to hold onto it, that the appointed time of discovery was soon at hand so the scout normally did. Sighing she decided to just leave the glowing be now and opened the drawer to her nightstand by her bed and set it inside it. Taking one last long yawn she leaned back and let sleep overcome her. Tomorrow was always full of questions and answers and possibly the brooches glowing would be one of the answers. But only when tomorrow came so would the answer. 

******************************

Well there is the next chapter to this story. I do hope you liked it. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	12. A Meeting

Heh ok this was one of the stories that got some really weird reviews...weird as in some people didn't read the story at all before they reviewed. There was one that was like Raye and Darien are not siblings and such and Jeadite is evil well during the story at some point I pointed out that Jeadite had awoken from his slumber (anime) that Beryl had forcevly induced upon him and remembered everything. The anime doesn't go into the story much about the generals and senshi in love but the snes rpg kind of goes into and the manga mentions it a whole lot.  
I love reviews because it makes me feel special :P. But really when I ask you to review please read most of the story before doing so. Some of those last reviews where from people who didn't read the story much, or missed chucks of it completely.

May the Truth be Revealed  
Chapter 12  
A Meeting

Darien looked toward Raye's door as he stood outside it in the living-room. It was still strange for him to even think that the scout of fire was his long lost sister, and the fact that her parents where his as well. Well...her mother had died in that car crash that had caused him to forget everything, their father had went and become a work aholic after everything had happened. Today they where going to visit his office at the capital building and explain everything. He was sure that her..well their grandfather had called the man up and told him the good news. Not only that but somehow it had leaked out in the paper that Darien was the governors long lost son. This was an important day for him and Raye. Also...she had made mention that she wanted to invite him to her birthday party, try and make amends with what had happened after she realized why he had been so distant.  
"..Just a second Darien," Raye muttered coming out of her room, shutting the door behind her. Turning around she smiled at him. "Ok, I'm ready."  
"What took you so long?" Darien said eyeing her a bit.  
"Just trying to get the right outfit to see my father in," She said smiling. "..Well our father." Darien nodded smiling at her as they began to walk to the temple door.  
Raye opened the door to see a truck pulling up once more. Groining she rubbed the top of her head realizing that the man was walking this way with a clip board in hand. Maybe she should just outright refuse this package.  
"Miss Hino?" The man asked looking at her. Sighing Raye gave in once more and nodded taking the pen and writing her name down at the bottom wondering what it was this time. Turning the man walked to his truck and set the clip board on his seat as he walked to the back of the truck. Opening it up he began to pull out a large thin box from the back and sat it on a dolly as he rolled it up to them. The box looked about 5 x 6 feet. "Where do you want this?"  
"Set it inside the door." Raye sighed as the man nodded. She just stood there as he went in and then came out with the dolly empty. Thanking him he left.  
Blinking Darien looked at her.  
"Don't you think you should look at the box?" Darien asked.  
"Maybe we should just go visit our father," Raye said taking a step forward but Darien didn't move. After a few minutes she sighed agrivatedly and turned on her heals walking past the man and to the box. Yanking the envelope from the place it had been secured on the box she opened it. Inside she read the letter out loud so Darien could hear it.  
"Dear Raye,  
I thought this would be a wonderful gift to give to your father today.  
Love  
Your secret admirer"  
Frowning Raye glanced down at the box. How the heck did this weirdo known she was making plans to go and see her father today?! Was he some sorta freak stalker? Well she sorta figured that out when the presents never stopped coming and always seemed to fit the mood of what was going on around her. For a week or so after the announcement to the scouts and Tokyo because it concerned her father her presents tended to be of brother and sister items besides the phoenix mirror she had gotten a few days after it all.  
Darien came up and stood beside her.  
"May I?" He asked. Raye nodded as he opened up the top of the box, dropping the card board and tissue paper on the ground. There in a golden frame was a painting of Darien peaking out from behind the card board. As Darien ripped more away he came across a picture of Raye. And when the final pieces of card board where gone there was a picture of their father.  
Raye's hands went to her mouth as tears began to welt up in her eyes seeing the painting. How the heck...  
Darien stood there scratching the back of his head gazing at the painting.  
"..Wow.." Darien muttered seeing himself stare back at him in the frame. "This is really good."  
"..I know..." Raye said.  
"Well should I grab it? I mean it is for your father, is it not?" Darien asked.  
"I guess," She sighed setting the letter down on the table beside her which the phoenix mirror was now hanging. Gazing in it thoughts about the man or woman would could possibly be sending her things like these ran through her mind.  
"Hi guys," A female voice called out from the door. Raye turned to see Serena standing there waving at them. Curiosity took hold of the blonde as she saw the card board and tissue paper scattered around the two standing there. "What did you get today?" Walking up her eyes settled upon the painting as she too gasped. "..This must of costed a fortune!"  
"Tell me about it," Raye hissed reaching over and grabbing the letter then handing it to the blonde who took it and read it. She then looked up shocked at the two in front of her.  
"..How could they know.." She muttered.  
"I thought the same thing." Raye sighed. "This is just getting to creepy for words."  
"Well should we get going?" Darien asked looking at Raye. "Your father is pretty busy all day."  
"..I know." Raye sighed.  
"Can I come?" Serena asked. "..I mean I've never met Raye's father nor yours." A smile came across the features of the blonde.  
"Fine," Raye said walking past her. "I mean I'm sure the creepy stalker person will probably be around there. If we see them we can deal with it." Serena blinked. What did Raye exactly mean by 'Deal with it?'  
Darien just shrugged beside her as he took the painting fully out of the box it was in and began to carry it to his car with Serena walking beside him.  
  
A knock came across his door as he looked at the man sitting in the chair.  
"Just a moment," He said as he stood up and went to the oak doors wondering who it could possibly be knocking now. Opening he found Raye, the man that had been there that day, and also the blonde that was with the man and his daughter.  
"..Raye..Darien," He said in shock as he opened the door wider allowing them in.  
"Hi father," Raye said smiling lightly. "Darien and I came to visit you for a while."  
"We also come barring gifts," Darien laughed setting the painting he had been carring in front of him to let their father look at it. Shock came across the man's face as he looked between the two.  
"You guys shouldn't have.." He said. "This looks expensive."  
"For one father we didn't," Raye said glaring at the painting slightly. "The fact is is that it came to the door today. I've been getting presents from a secret admirer lately. This was one of them...though it's meant for you." She turned her head smiling at him. Her eyes then turned to the man that was sitting in the chair across from her fathers chair. He had shaggy blonde hair framing his ice blue eyes. Something about his looks reminded her of someone...  
"..O I'm sorry. Jed, this is my daughter Raye and my newly found son Darien, you guys this is a business executive Jed Noicomis. We where talking about financial backing that I need for the next election."  
"I'm also Serena!" Serena said chirping behind Darien as she came forward. "Best friend to Raye and girlfriend to Darien." The man stood up slowly and his eyes locked with Raye's violet ones.  
This extra attention made Raye began to blush a bit as she looked down a bit, trying to avoid looking at the man. He didn't look much older then Darien.  
His hand went down and clasped hers bringing it up kissing it lightly. Raye turned looking up at the man.  
"It's an honor to meet the governor's daughter and son," He said never breaking his lock with her eyes. He turned and lightly kissed Serena's hand though he didn't' lock his eyes with her. Jed then gave a firm hand shake with Darien who offered. Serena who was now beside Raye was giggling lightly like a school girl. Turning he smiled at Raye and Darien's father. "Well I guess I should be going then. We can talk later about that, right now you have family to tend to." With that the man waved and walked passed them, Raye watched him wondering what exactly had just happened. She then turned her head back to her father smiling.  
"..So where do you want me to hang this..?" Their father asked smiling as the door closed.  
Jed had a grin from ear to ear. The look Raye had given him when he had kissed her hand was nothing but undeniable. He had a chance. Yes, he had noticed the faint blush upon her cheeks and the way her eyes would lock with his before she forcibly broke the lock. Maybe tomorrow he'll send a dress and sign it Jed instead of secret admirer, asking her to dinner. He wondered if she would like t hat. Hopefully she would.

Wow...this story is quickly moving to a close. My first Sailor Moon fic on Sorry about the late update but I know out of all of my fics on this is the closest to being done. Please review before you go and as alwasy thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


End file.
